With continuous development of liquid crystal display technology, liquid crystal display device is widely used in electric power, medical treatment, biochemistry, textile, food inspection, chromatography, electronic measurement, automotive electronics, data collection and other fields. The liquid crystal display device generally includes: a display panel and a backlight module, wherein, the backlight module includes a light source, and the backlight module can provide the light source for a display panel, so that the display panel displays an image normally.
In a related art, the light source is usually a Light Emitting Diode (LED) light source, and the LED uses a blue chip together with yellow phosphor powder, to emit white light after mixing. Exemplarily, the blue chip may be an electroluminescent chip; when powered up, the blue chip can emit blue light, the blue light emitted from the blue chip excites the yellow phosphor powder to emit yellow light, and the blue light is mixed with the yellow light, so as to form the white light.